marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Daken Akihiro
School Life Daken started attending Marvel in 2010, joining Sector 6, and has been on the list of attendance since birth with both of his parents being teachers at the school. Daken excels in Gym, but has also displayed a great understanding of Psychology and plans to takes the subject once he reaches A-Levels. Though he does not appear to be a stand out academic student, Daken has the ability to quickly process information, just has no desire to display it. Daken attends various marital arts classes after school and also acrobatics Home Life Daken was born to Japanese mother Itsu Akihiro and Canadian father Logan Howlett, in New York, America. He is the only child of his mother, but has three sisters from his father. Out of his sisters he is closest to Laura Kinney who is also a teacher at the school and is one of the few people he shows genuine affection for. His others sisters are Laura's younger sibling Gabrielle Kinney, who Daken had nicknamed Honey Badger, and adopted sister Amiko Kobayashi, both sisters attend Marvel iswell. Daken loves his mother, but has a very strained relationship with his father, to point where the two rarely talk and Daken actively hates him. It's unsure where this hatred comes from, but prosumely it's caused by Logan and Itsu's relationship ending before he was born and leaving him without a stable father figure. Despite both parents living in close proximity to the school, Daken lives in the Marvel Apartments, sharing a flat with Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins. Personal Life Daken is often seen as a cold person, who is able to fake his own emotions for any given situation. He can be very charming, an expert at alluring people to him and is extremely empathic, able to read people's emotions/feelings/intentions at an expert level. Despite this, he has little concern or care for other people, the only people he has genuine affection for are his mother, his sister Laura, and teacher Raven Darkholme. Before Marvel Daken had no interest in making friends, but has since been in two friendship groups. Firstly in X-Men, with close friends Owen Reece and John Allerdyce, along with Bobby Drake, Rogue Darkholme and Remy LeBeau. In Year 9, 2012, Daken starting hanging out with his roommates more frequently, Brock and Jack, and after taking Owen and John with him, they formed the group Risk. Despite being friends, Brock and Daken hate each other and often get into fights. Daken's issues with forming connections with people mean he has no desire to be in a serious relationship. The closest he has come is a fuck buddy relationship with Lester Bullseye. Daken identifies as bisexual and regularly has sex with both genders. Daken currently has an attraction to Victor von Doom and Johnny Storm, and has notably had sex with Karla Sofen and Nathaniel Essex's daughter Claudine Renox. Trivia * Daken is fluent in both English and Japanese, and can also speak some Greek and German. * He has already got a tattoo, a large swirling pattern along the right side of his chest and down his arm * Daken has a long Mohawk, which is often has down rather than stood up Category:10.6 Category:Japan Category:LGBTQ Category:Teachers with Students Category:Marvel Apartments